The applicant firm proposes the development of a portable digital stereo fundus camera. This technology would enhance the quality and economies of screening and providing care for degenerative diseases of the retina and choroid, specifically diabetic retinopathy. The proposed research will advance the state of ophthalmic imaging and the management of diabetic retinopathy through a fresh approach and new technologies. In Phase I the imaging and display system will be demonstrated by use of a model with the quality of the images assessed by practicing ophthalmic professionals at a major research university. These images will be compared and measured against images from existing commercial systems. During Phase II a prototype unit will be built, tested and evaluated by potential users. PROPOSED COMMERCIAL APPLICATION: A large commercial market exists for application of the proposed instrument in screening and treatment of diabetic retinopathy, macular degeneration, and other vascular diseases of the retina. Applications in hospitals, clinics, military hospitals, prisons, retirement communities, and third world countries.